


Maybe Tomorrow

by Minchin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minchin/pseuds/Minchin
Summary: Kenma was prepared to die any moment. Just like his character in all of his video games, he knows death is in fact inevitable. He was ready for the inevitable... until a certain Kuroo Tetsurou appeared like a mystery item in his real life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may love Kenma and Kuroo a little bit too much, but I know you do too.

**KOZUME KENMA**

* * *

Kenma is not particularly happy with his life but he isn't lonely either.

It's not that he has some unresolved trauma from his childhood nor he experiences any kind of depression—he just really is... neutral. He considers himself simple-minded. He likes things that are "fun" for him, which equates to anything that he can do that wouldn't require much of his energy. He hates everything that is the opposite. He perfectly lives his lifestyle as to how he wants thanks to his "stable" family. Of course, stable is his own term for being the richest one there is.

Having his lifestyle like that naturally pushes the ideas of him having friends, which was totally fine for him. Having actual friends will make him really use his actual energy and the thought of that alone tires him a lot. Plus, he can talk to people virtually and he has a great social life with that. He was home-schooled and his parents are rarely home, he only talk to them, to his teachers, and to their helpers when needed.

He's just really not happy nor lonely—and now it makes him think whether that will change or not.

"Done." The nurse announces after she place her scissors down. "The doctor reminded that you shouldn't play for a week and advised that you stay here so we can closely monitor you."

"Thank you." He said, trying not to give the nurse a bad face.

He looked at his hand now wrapped in bandages. He only almost broke his middle and index fingers, but for further safety precautions his whole hand was bandaged. He's pretty sure though that it was only to keep him from touching his PSP. 

"Shall I call your parents?" The nurse offers, ready to leave.

He just shook his head and thanked her. 

Back to what he was thinking, he now officially have a week to spare and find out what can be the answer to that. Will his neutrality change? Is not using his PSP nor any of his game consoles will make him lonely now? He doubts anything can make him happy with his situation, but it would be too early to tell. He doesn't really know what can happen in a week's time.

He sighs and move out of his bed. He went to the window which shows a great view of this hospital's garden. 

If he wants to have an answer to his question, he would have to go out... will the energy he'll use for that is going to be worth it? He has nothing else to do, so only one way to find out.

Right after he stepped out of his room—he immediately knew he made the wrong decision.

"Run!"

It happened all too fast. He was literally just standing out of his door and a second later he was running—his arm being dragged with this tall, black-haired stranger and they are running for their lives!

Holy chocolate pudding!


	2. Chapter 2

**KUROO TETSUROU**

* * *

_"Are you sure about this? Akaashi will kill me! Not to mention your freaking doctors!"_

_"I mean if I'm not going to do this today, when?"_

_"Well... good point. Let's do this!"_

* * *

Shit. 

Kuroo lost count of how many times he already cursed in his head. He knew the moment he had that conversation with his bestfriend Bokuto, everything will go down to hell. Literally go down to hell because his room now for sure smells like death and other nasty things. He doesn't know where Bokuto hid himself but it wouldn't be long now before—

"Tetsurou!"

Oh double shit!

He immediately saw his nurse's beast mode after that scream and that's when he freaking bolted. Good thing that he took his IV bag with him instead of taking his whole IV pole. Who else would be freaking run for their lives pushing their IV poles? That would be him but he thought things through, so it makes him the person who is now freaking running for his life holding his IV bag up.

Was he allowed to even be out of his room like this? Of course, absolutely freaking not. Let alone run like this, but he doesn't want to be caught right now. He really should have just hid instead of wait for his nurse's reaction, but it was all too worth it. Dang it!

What just happened was his best solution for him to change rooms. Thanks to his beloved Chemistry and to his as crazy as him bestfriend, he made the perfect fart bomb that now ruined his room for at least a couple of days, if lucky even for a whole week. They all could have had this the easier way but his nurse was really determined to punish him until his last day... in this hospital. He just really wanted to change his room but they made him do this! 

He's closing in a dead end and it was too late to back out now from running into the private wards' hallways. He's gonna get caught if he didn't!

Right after his second turn, he knows he's going to hit someone—HE'S GOING TO HIT SOMEONE!

"Run!"

He was so sure that he was going to hit the kid who just went out of his room but thanks to his crazy ass reflexes, he saved them both by grabbing his arms and dragging him all the way with him. 

Shit shit shit! He didn't have choice!

Is he actually looking like the running Statue of Liberty with a kid on his side or is he normal?

One more turn and they will end up in the rooftop. One more and—

Finally, after ten bazillion years... fresh air! They are gasping and panting and trying to catch their breaths but at least it's for fresh air! Freaking worth it! It air is so freah he's going to start crying!

"Y-You..."

How many times did he say shit already? Shit! This kid about to collapse!

"Oi, oi, oi! Don't die on me! You can't—"

Too late. The kid collapses in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**KOZUME KENMA**

* * *

If Kenma is going to choose what could possibly his worst nightmare is, running a marathon is definitely the most obvious answer for him. Running in general exhaust the hell out of him and he never imagines himself running even for his dear life... well maybe not unless the reason would include his PSP. He will surely make a run for it if someone snatched his PSP away from him.

The thing is, he's a hundred percent sure that he really had his nightmare flash before his eyes, and the worst part of it is that it wasn't just a nightmare—it happened in real life.

"Kid, wake up. Wake up! Oh dang, my arm is killing me!"

Taking all his time to adjust with his surrounding and testing if the light will burn his eyes, he slowly opens his eyes. To his surprise, the first thing—person—he'll see is this guy with a weird rooster-like, black hair. He was never used to seeing the blue sky but it was nice to seeing it too in his position.

"Oh shit! You're awake! Are you okay?"

He didn't move from his position but opens and closes his eyes a couple more times before looking straight at this guy.

The guy looked confused to say the least. "What? You're not even surprised? No screaming? No beating me up? No nothing?"

He became more aware of their position. This guy is sitting on the floor while he is pillowed on his legs. They're probably outside, no wait, they are outside. The last thing he remembered before passing out was that they ran like mad men through the stairs, so they are probably on the rooftop. Are they allowed in here? Why were the doors through here not locked in the first place? He only noticed that this guy is holding his IV drip bag up. Isn't that supposed to come with an IV pole or something?

Questioning him about it was the first thing he can think of. "Why are you holding that?"

"Wow..." The guy went from his O face to face-palming. "Seriously? You're not going to panic? Not a tiny alarmed force coursing through your body right now?'

He shrugs. "You didn't answer my question—Wait. Before you even answer me, are you here in the hospital because you're dying? Forget that I asked you anything if you're dying."

"What?! What even kind of question is that?!"

Why is this guy panicking more than he is? There isn't even a thing to panic over and this guy is clearly wasting his energy with all this unnecessary emotions. He shrugs again. "I don't want to associate myself with someone who's dying." He pulls himself up and sits down, facing this guy. "So, are you dying?"

Someone should cue-in the cricket sounds because they were suddenly silent and he's just there, awkwardly facing this guy's surprised Pikachu face as if his soul left his body. Should he just go? Going outside was really a bad idea and he should just stayed inside his room for the rest of the week. He was just planning to go ahead and leave when this guy finally showed some signs of life again. Maybe his soul came back to his body or something.

This guy suddenly laughs like he finally lost it. He has some weird laughter and he even ended up wiping his happy tears. "I never met a single person like you before. I was hoping that maybe you'll beat the hell out of me when you wake up because I literally just dragged you with me or something. I even thought of a whole speech trying to explain things for you to spare my life, but it turned out you're just going to be curious why I'm holding my IV bag with me like this. Talk about some major shock for me."

That made him frown a little. "Why would I waste my energy beating you up? You haven't even answer whether you're dying or not. Let's just stop this conversation. I'll return to my room—"

"What's with you and dying people?"

This guy is not going to let him go away any time sooner, huh? He looks away and looks at the skies. It makes sense that they are in the shade right now, because they would probably feel hot if they are directly under the sun. "I just don't want to associate myself with dying people. Simple as that. It would be a waste of energy."

"You really are different. Surprisingly and confusingly different." He didn't notice at first but this guy is exchanging the way he holds his IV bag between his hands. "If I'm a dying person, I'd probably be offended like a lot."

"Well, are you?"

Before this guy could answer him, the doors opened and a silver-haired, tall guy emerges.

He is panting as if he ran too. "Hey, hey, hey! I've been looking everywhere for you, man—Oh, hello there. I don't know why you're with my crazy fucktard best bro Kuroo but we need to go."

He just sat there, watching these two drag themselves back in. He was left and all he can do is sigh.

_Kuroo..._ That guy with the rooster, black hair and weird laugh is named Kuroo.

He doesn't know why but that made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**KUROO TETSUROU**

* * *

"Just make sure that Kuroo-san will not do anything like that again. We understood his sentiments, but it's better to opt to a milder solution than this. Don't worry, I will the one to personally answer to his needs from now own."

"Thank you, doc."

Kuroo sighs in relief as he hears that everything went well. His and Bokuto's plan worked well that he has now a new room, but, of course, the downfall of it will lie on Akaashi. He is his other friend and the "mother" of their group. He doesn't know how long Akaashi was enduring the lectures from his doctors, but he was sure it was long enough for him to receive a scolding later. It was bad as it is but he couldn't help but to thank him mentally for being the responsible one.

Bokuto nudges his side and whispers, "who was that kid?"

Now, that reminded of the kid he was just with. That was one weird guy, yet he's smiling just by remembering how weird he was. "I don't know. I just kidnapped him when I was running away."

"I'd say you liked him immediately. I'm just going to get something to eat. Be right back." Bokuto rushes out of the room before he can even reply.

His doctors finally bid their goodbyes with a few more reminders, and then they're alone in his new room. He was already expecting something from Akaashi. Be it a loud, long scolding or just a hit on his head... but nothing came. Instead, Akaashi just sighed and takes of his coat off to sat on the sofa, and proceeded to opening a magazine on the coffee table.

"Nothing? That's it?"

Akaashi didn't bother to look at him. "What do you want me to do? You already got what you wanted and I already got the scolding that was supposed to be yours. It's like not there's a point on repeating everything they said to your face."

He chuckles and sat down on his hospital bed. He was standing all this time. "You sure you don't want to?"

"You're a patient which makes you an exemption. I'm going to scold Bokuto-san though."

So that's why his bestfriend ran away. He just shook his head and went to lie down. Just when he did, he remembered the kid he kidnapped, not necessarily true but it a sense it would look like that he kidnapped the kid. He was one interesting guy and that intrigued him a lot. In all honesty, he can see the resemblance with that kid and Akaashi. Both have the same calm demeanor and no-nonsense look on them. The only difference is that that kid seemed unattached to his surroundings, which he never pictured Akaashi to become because, again, he is their "mother" friend.

"Are you thinking about the kid?"

"Yeah, he's really interesting—wait, what? How did you know about the kid?"

Akaashi surprisingly grins. "I overheard, of course." This time he looks at him, suspicion all-over his face. "He was not literally a kid, is he? You would not take and just leave a kid somewhere, right?"

"Of course, he isn't! What do you think of me?!"

"As crazy as Bokuto-san."

"Well—Touché." He shifts his position, facing the ceiling. "I don't think I'll see him again though."

"And that is because?"

"I didn't even get to ask for his name."

"And?"

That made him pause for a second. He went back to his position facing Akaashi. "I don't know his room number."

Akaashi nods, flipping the page of what he was reading. "Room number means he's a patient, too."

At first, he doesn't really know where their conversation is going, but he realizes it soon enough. That kid being a patient like him is not entirely a fact but it holds a possibility. Unlike him, the kid was not wearing a hospital pajamas, but still. Assuming that he is a patient, they are in the same hospital and it's enough to make a safe bet that they can see other again. That is... if that kid hasn't been discharged yet.

"You're already planning to seem him again."

He laughs at that. "I think that kid just showed me why Bokuto likes you very much."

As if on cue, Bokuto comes back in with drinks on his hands. 

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm ready for scolding!"

Akaashi just shook his head and stood up. "You're good with remembering faces, right, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto looked as confused as he is, but he nodded. "Y-Yes?"

"Kuroo-san liked the kid. I'll see what we can do."

The two left him dumbfounded. WAIT, WHAT?!


End file.
